New Found Love
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: The most complicated love square you will ever find. Longer summary inside. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_This has been updated…_

_New Summary: The most complicated love square you will ever find. Draco loves Harry but can't tell him because he is supposed to be marrying Pansy so what does he do? Go to James. Harry loves Draco but knows it can never be because the blonde is in love with Pansy. So what does he do? Go to Lucius of course. Lucius and James have been keeping a secret since before the Dark lord was defeated. When the truth literally drops into their laps can there ever be a resemblance to normal again?_

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End  
By: AnimeMandi22**

Lucius Malfoy sat in a quaint little coffee shop in Muggle London. Normally he wouldn't go to such a disgusting place where lowly Muggles frequented, but he was following his wife. Narcissa had been going out more and more and staying out later and later ever since the Dark Lord was defeated. He was bound and determined to find out what she was doing, even if it meant sitting in a dingy Muggle coffee shop and drinking the most god awful cup of coffee he had ever tasted in his life.

_How can Muggles drink this stuff? It tastes like it was heated a hundred times over and burnt. _Lucius thought as he watched his wife.

Narcissa was sitting at one of the tiny booths. She kept glancing at the watch Lucius had given her for her birthday as if she was waiting for something or someone that was late. There was a jingle and the door to the shop opened. Both Malfoys looked towards the entrance. Narcissa immediately rose and walked to the new comer.

Lucius growled low in his throat as Narcissa pulled Goyle into a very heated kiss.

_What the hell does she think she is doing? What does he think he's doing? That's my wife. _Lucius was pissed to put it lightly.

Quickly, Malfoy stood and strode towards the couple.

"Hello, My darling wife," Lucius sneered.

"Oh shit! Lu… Lucius, wh… what are you do…doing here?" She stumbled over the words, knowing that she had been caught.

"I was following my wife to see what she was doing, every day, all day."

"Oh, um… I can explain…"

"Don't bother" Lucius interrupted. "I know why you are here. I have some business at the ministry. I will expect you to have everything that is yours out of my house before I return. And I stress the 'yours' part. The house elves and wards will not let you take anything that isn't yours so don't even try. You will receive the divorce papers in a few days," with that said Lucius walked out of the tiny shop, never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I thought of this in one of my classes and decided that i would write the next chapter because no one has gotten back to me except one person and that person hasn't sent me anything since right after i posted the first chapter so here is the second one. if i can't get anyone to help me i will just write it myself when i have time. Sorry if the chapters are shorter then what everyone is use to coming from me but i'm not not really haveing the time to write and i feel like writing something short and to the point. anyway hope you all enjoy._****Chapter 2: Concerns and Ogling.  
By: AnimeMandi22**

* * *

Draco was worried. His father was depressed. He mopped around the house. He had not stepped foot outside in a week. He barely ate and the only think Lucius drank was bottle after bottle of the worst tasting scotch Draco had ever had.

His mother on the other hand was living the high life with the scumbag, as Draco had come to think of him, Goyle.

Currently, he and Harry, who was now Draco's best friend, were on their way to check on Lucius. Draco was concerned that he was becoming slightly suicidal after he found his father trying, in Draco's opinion, to hang himself from the dining room chandler his mother insisted was necessary to install. However, if one were to ask Lucius, he would argue he was only trying to rip the gaudy thing out of the ceiling.

Walking up to the front door, Draco let himself and Harry in and called out.

"Father, are you here?" _stupid question._ Draco thought to himself. _Of course he's here; he hasn't left the house since returning from the ministry a week ago. _

Though Draco didn't receive an answer, he didn't panic. The house was quite large and he may not have been able to hear his son from the foyer. However, when the blonde walked into the living room he discovered why his father had not answered him.

Lucius lay flat on his stomach with his arms and legs spread out wide snoring rather loudly. Draco knew that his father must have been piss drunk because that was the only way he would have done something like this where someone other then the house elves could see him.

Draco heard a quite whistle beside him and turned a questioning eye to Harry.

"Your father has a nice arse," Harry said simply, never removing his eyes from said body part.

"Eww! I did not need to hear that you think my father has a nice bum," Draco cringed.

Draco's rather loud outburst at Harry made Malfoy Sr. come to with a somewhat unsophisticated snort and jerk.

"Looks like he's related to a goldfish out of water," Harry joked as Lucius rolled over onto his back and made Draco giggle.

Lucius spoke then but his words were so slurred the only thing they managed to make out was Draco's name.

"I'm going to go get some coffee out of the kitchen, so why don't you see if you can get him onto the couch Harry," Draco turned and left, leaving the boy wonder with the very drunk man.

Harry walked over to the older man and attempted to pull him into a standing postions, though the he only got Lucius to sit up. After much pulling and pushing on Harry's part, Lucius was finally on the couch. Draco walked back in just as Lucius grabbed Harry by the waist and yanked him down on top of him.

"FATHER! What are..." but what happened next affectively cut off Draco's question. Lucius snaked one arm around Harry's waist to keep him in place and the other hand was placed on his head to pull the younger man down into a very heated kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Headaches and… tomatoes?  
By: AnimeMandi2 and Anne339  
**_(Anne339 sent me a section and I had part of it done too so I just merged the two chapters into one. If anyone else would like to give me parts or ideas or such then feel free. At this point I'll take anything especially encouraging reviews!)_

Harry was caught in an unexpected kiss with Lucius. He knew that his brain should be shrieking at him that this was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's Dad! However, as his lips were sucked and nibbled on by the skillful mouth of the older blond, all he could do was twine his fingers into the Lucius' velvet soft hair and pull his head closer. As Lucius' tongue stroked in and out of his mouth, driving him crazy with the feel and taste, Harry could only wonder how the man would kiss when he wasn't drunk on scotch.

Repeated tapping on his shoulder pulled him back to his senses. Harry didn't really want to stop the kiss, but he knew that it wouldn't be good for him to snog, and possibly more, his best friend's father in front of said best friend, so very reluctantly he broke the kiss and pushed away from Lucius. Harry realized that he was lying across Lucius on the couch and that is wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all, quite the opposite in fact. Harry looked into Lucius' silver liquor fogged eyes and crawled off of him to stand up on his shaky legs.

Draco coughed and folded his arms across his chest as he glared at Harry.

"If you are done participating in your own molestation, then help me get him sitting up and pour some coffee down his throat." Harry blushed and shook his head to clear it. "What did you think you were doing father?"

Lucius glared up at both boys. "I'm perfectly fine, just hand me that bottle of scotch and go do what ever it is you had planned and for your information, I think I was attempting to snog a very hot Harry Potter."

Draco looked determinedly at his father, "No offense Dad, but you were just shoving your tongue down Harry's throat. I don't think you need to be drinking anymore alcohol if you're going to be attacking my friends like that and calling them hot!"

Lucius laughed and ran a hand through his hair, grinning at Harry, "You don't have to worry Draco. I'm only interested in Harry. He's the only one I have ever been interested in. Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm here because I wanted to check on you," Harry and Draco helped the blond sit up and Draco handed him a cup of coffee.

"Drink that. It has a Sober-up Potion in it," Lucius did as he was told and downed the coffee in only a few swigs.

As the potions started to take affect, Lucius thought he would be sick. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he leaned over until his head was between his knees. Draco rolled his eyes as he went to retrieve another cup of coffee and Harry sat rubbing the man's back. When he was sure that he wouldn't be sick, Lucius sat back and rested his head on the couch his eyes still closed.

"Here you go," Draco said a little loudly and grinned when he returned. Normally, he would add a hangover potion to get rid of his father's headache to the second cup, but hadn't this time because he deserved to have a throbbing head after that performance.

"Can't you be a little quieter you brat," Lucius groaned as he sat up and took the offered drink from his son.

"Shouldn't the potion have worked by now?" Harry spoke for the first time since the man downed the potions; effectively making Lucius jump and slosh coffee down is front.

"Fuck. When did you get here?" Lucius swore at the same time Draco said, "I didn't put anything in there to get rid of the headache because he doesn't deserve it after what he did."

"I've been here the entire time," Harry answered Lucius' question and looked over at Draco with a questioning look.

"He doesn't really remember anything when he's drinking," Draco explained to his confused friend.

Harry looked back a Lucius. He wanted to know if the blond remembered this kiss and if not then he waned to remind him about it, but he was sure Draco wouldn't approve and he didn't want to embarrass or disgust his friend any further.

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose again and closed his eyes, mumbling, "Please tell me it was a dream, nothing but a dream."

"If you are referring to trying to snog my best friend then no it wasn't a dream it was quite real and quite disgusting from my point of view, however, if Harry's comment about you having a nice arse or kissing you back is any indication on how he feels about you, I'm pretty sure he personally didn't mind you trying to molest him," Draco, in one long sentence that had embarrassed not one, but both of them. Both men turned the shade of a tomato, though in Lucius' case his already pale complexion made it seem darker then Harry's flush.


	4. Chapter 4

_**New Summary:** The most complicated love square you will ever find. Draco loves Harry but can't tell him because he is supposed to be marrying Pansy so what does he do? Go to James. Harry loves Draco but knows it can never be because the blonde is in love with Pansy. So what does he do? Go to Lucius of course. Lucius and James have been keeping a secret since before the Dark lord was defeated. When the truth literally drops into their laps can there ever be a resemblance to normal again?_

_**A/n:** okay, I have had enough of this story… I started writing it because someone asked and I am sick of her constantly pissing and moaning about how I'm not getting it done fast enough and this and that… so she wants it done and I'm going to finish it… but it's going to be finished my way… and surprisingly enough it only took me the weekend to finish this…_

_I have decided this story is going to be VERY AU because everyone is still alive and the Dark Lord was defeated when Harry was a baby. Which mean's Narcissa's affair started way back when Draco and Harry were babies, James and Lily are still alive, and Draco wasn't such a git so he's friends with just about everyone. Oh, and they are in their 7__th __year at Hogwarts which means Harry and Draco are 17. There will be a lot of OOCness. _

_Okay so as I said this story is done so if you have a problem with the way it is turning out… well to damn bad… I like it and I'm the writer… if you don't like it write your own god damned story… I will be posting a chapter every Monday until it is over… don't ask I'm not going to tell you how many chapters there are…_

_Oh this has been increased to M because I don't like writing stuff that I can't say what I want and make the characters do what I want…_

_Well now that I am done ranting I hope those of you who are going to continue to read this story will like what I am doing with it… if not bugger off!_

**Chapter 4: Not so Best of friends.**

**By AnimeMandi22**

Three hours later Harry was still trying to apologize to his best friend, but was getting no where. There was a wall between them, there always had been, and now it just seemed to be growing so tall and wide that they couldn't see over it or hear through it anymore. They sat on the blonde's bed in his room at the manor. Lucius had managed to get from the living room to the master bedroom in one piece, with a little help from the house elves. Draco had decided that despite the way Lucius had acted, or maybe because of the way he had acted, to stay at the manor for a while. He'd told Harry he could leave but Harry had insisted to stay and help Draco, but now he was beginning to regret that decision.

"I'm sorry Draco, I really didn't mean to. It just kinda happened. It was way too quick for me to do much of anything." Harry looked at his socked feet and the floor… unable to make eye contact with Draco at the moment.

"What I can't understand is why the hell you didn't push him away!" Draco growled.

"Hmm…"

"Well? Why didn't you the minute you realized what he was doing?"

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" Harry asked, finally looking at the blonde.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "A lie… Jesus Harry! Of course I want the truth!"

"Well… I didn't is because I liked it. And I've had a crush…"

In an instant Draco had jumped up and faced Harry, interrupting the raven-haired teen, "what do you mean you've had a crush on him!? You have never once said that you had a crush on him before! When did this start?"

"I don't know… I have liked him for a while and then you told me about how your mom and dad had an arranged marriage and that your dad was actually gay and I thought maybe I had a chance with him…" Harry rambled out fast before Draco could interrupt again, turning redder by the second. To Draco it seemed like there was something that Harry wasn't telling him. He couldn't understand why his best friend was keeping secrets. "Besides what do you care… it's not like its illegal or something."

"That's not the point! The point is that it is my dad Potter! How would you like it if I told you I liked your father? That I wanted to do what you just did with mine?"

Harry stood, making Draco step back a few steps… "First off, I would get your head examined at St. Mungo's or by Poppy because you are straighter then a bloody fucking pin. Secondly, if it were true I would be happy because all I have ever wanted is for my best friend to be happy and if that happened to make him happy then I wouldn't stand in his way! Hell, I might even help you get him, but it doesn't matter." Harry pushed past him and headed for the door. Pausing, with his hand on the door knob, spoke again with out turning… "The reason I didn't tell you is, I know you have never been completely happy with the fact that I am gay and I have tried my best to not make it to apparent when I am around you for that exact reason."

"Harry, I…" Draco started.

"No…" Harry finally turned and put up his had to stop Malfoy. "Enough is enough… apparently Ron and Hermione were right, the only reason you have been friends with me for almost 6 years is because of who I am, isn't it?"

"Wha… What? Where did that come from?" Draco was nearly in tears he felt like he was losing his best friend… and if this kept going the way it was that's just what was going to happen.

"A lot of things… you always complained that I played Quidditch, you always told me I was a baby when the papers printed stuff about me, and you never gave a damn about me did you?"

"Of course I did, you are my best friend, I couldn't understand why you would worry about what some stupid paper wrote about you and I was always worried about you getting hurt during your games… you have been hurt so…" Draco slowly stepped towards Harry.

"Oh, shut up…" Harry yelled, effectively shutting up and stopping him in his tracks. "You just liked when they wrote about me because they always include you so you can get publicity and the only thing you cared about was that Slytherin has lost every year since I became seeker."

"NO Harry that's not…"

"Forget it… I should have listened to Ron ages ago." And with that said Harry left, slamming the door behind him and leaving Draco sitting on the edge of his bed, tears running down his cheeks… unchecked and unnoticed.

Draco sat staring at the door for so long and hard that he didn't notice when the floo activated and someone stepping into his room.

"Draco? Baby? What's the matter?"

Draco focused on the person kneeling before him, almost the prefect replica of the one person he truly loved. The only difference, and in Draco's opinion the most important though he had told himself if he couldn't have the one he loved he could settle for the next best thing, was that this person's eyes weren't green.

"James…" Draco managed to breathe out before complete collapsing into hysterical cries in the older man's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Warnings: this has been put up to M for a reason people. There will be malexmale sex here. You have been warned… If Admin is reading this, then please just tell me to take it down… don't block me. Thanks. I also want to say sorry for not posting a chapter last Monday... I couldn't seem to do anything I wanted to last week... real life kept getting in the way.)**

**Chapter 5: Settling Part 1**

The first time Draco had pinned him to a wall and attempted to snog the hell out of him he had been worried about the boy's sanity. The second time he had been pissed. The third time he'd thought maybe he really should get him some help. And the forth time, well he had just let the blonde have what he wanted and they had ended up in James' bed, sweaty and naked. Six months later and it had gone from a one time thing to three times a week.

James never expected it to last this long. He figured Draco would get bored with his little experiment and it would be over. He never kidded himself, he knew the only reason Draco came to his bed at night was because he needed release and the person Draco wanted didn't want him back… or so Draco told him, and the only reason he allowed the blonde into his bed was that he would never have Lucius in a million years even after last week when Lucius and Narcissa's divorce had been all over the papers. Draco was an almost identical version of the older man and if Draco was willing and knew that the only reason it happened was because he also couldn't have the one he wanted, then why not take advantage of the situation. Don't get him wrong, he cared about the boy, but he could never love him as he had Lily or as he did Lucius.

It was only a miracle that he could still love Lucius after what Lily had done. Lily had betrayed him. After they were sure the Dark Lord was gone, the one year old Harry defeating him, she had confessed that she loved Snape… Severus Snape of all people, and left him for the greasy git, leaving him to take care of Harry practically by himself. No know had heard a word from the two since then… and if you asked anyone they really didn't care if they ever heard from them again.

Currently he couldn't understand why Draco was in tears. It hurt him deeply to see the blonde crying. Not only did he care for the boy but he reminded James so much of Lucius that it broke James' heart to think of the older man this way. He tried to soothe the boy's emotions by running his hands through the blonde strands and gently kissing the top of the boy's head. But no matter how he tried he couldn't get the tears to stop. It seemed like hours passed before the teen calmed down enough to speak, but what James heard surprised him.

"Fuck me," it was a statement, a question, a command and a plea all rolled into one.

"Draco that's not the answer, we need to talk about it."

"I don't want to talk. I want to fuck… now. I want to feel your cock inside of me. Please."

James didn't bother try to argue with him, the man knew it was useless. Once a Malfoy had set his mind on something that he wanted he usually got it. Gently, he picked up the boy and set him on his bed before stripping them both of their clothes. There was never any foreplay between them. This was purely for release… for the end result. James opened the bedside stand and pulled out a bottle of lube that he knew was always there. He kneeled between Draco's legs and squeezed some of the cold gel on to his fingers.

After carefully preparing Draco, James covered his own cock with the lube and positioned himself at Draco's entrance. Slowly he slid in until he was fully seated in the blonde. James waited until Draco rolled his hips before he started to slowly pump in an out of the blonde.

Soon he was thrusting hard and fast, he could feel Draco's nails scratching his back as the blonde attempted to get closer to him. As always, it didn't take long for either of them to climax; James coming inside the boy, and Draco on their stomachs.

James waved his hand and cleaned them before grabbing the sheet and pulling it up over them. As so many times before, Draco curled up to James' side, this time though, Draco softly started to cry again. This time James just let him cry he knew Draco probably needed this and he was willing to wait as long as it took to find out what was bothering the teen so much.

Lying on the bed snuggling with the sniffling blonde he asked, "Do you want to talk about it now?" The only response he received was a nod. After another moment of silence, "That requires that you actually open your mouth and let words flow out." James teased, hoping to lighten the boy's mood, but he seemed to ignore the joke.

"I… I couldn't tell him the truth and… and now he hates me."

"Couldn't tell who the truth? I am sure you are wrong, no one could ever hate you." Draco mumbled something into his side. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Draco lifted his head and looked into the older man eyes. James was surprised to say the least. Draco rarely looked him in the eye. James had always assumed it was because Draco wanted to keep the illusion that it wasn't really the one he actually wanted to be sleeping with. It didn't bother James because Draco's eyes weren't the same as Lucius and he hated looking into those eyes and knowing he was just using the boy. Draco starred for a few more moments before closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly and then repeated what he had said.

"Harry, I couldn't tell him."

"Couldn't tell him what? About us?"

"That's not it."

"Then what?"

Draco sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, staring at the fire with his back to James. "That I love him… I love him so much."

"Who?" James was slightly confused to say the least.

"Harry." The name was spoken quietly but James had still heard it like he had yelled.

"Wait…" James said shocked as he sat up and made the blonde turn to him, things were finally clicking into place. "It's Harry. My son, Harry!? All this time you have been sleeping with me because of my son?"

If the tears running down the boy's cheeks hadn't convinced him then the small nod and squeaked 'yes' would have.

"I'm… I'm s… sorry, J… James. I'm sorry I lied to you and used you. P…please don't be angry… I just… I knew that Harry wouldn't like me this way and… I… I would have stopped when Pansy and I got married in the summer… I just needed… this… even for a little while… to pretend that he really did love me and cared about me… but now… now it's all over… He hates me. I can't hide it anymore. I can't lie to you anymore. I can't lie to Pansy any more. I can't marry her. I just can't pretend to be something I'm not anymore…" Draco buried his face back into his knees and sobbed.

James sat and stared at the boy. Finally, he realized why Draco never looked him in the eye because his brown eyes were a horrible reminder that the person he was sleeping with wasn't Harry… wasn't the one he truly loved.

James knew it was about time he came clean too.

"You know when I said you needed to know that the only reason I slept with you is because I wanted someone else and knew I couldn't have him, so I settled with you," Draco's lack of response spurred James on. "Well, the person I want more then anything is your father. Draco I slept with you because I wanted Lucius, just like you wanting Harry."

"Really?" Draco asked his voice cracking.

"Yes."

"Now what? Harry hates me… he doesn't even want to be friends with me… I feel like a part of me… the best part has been ripped out… I don't know what to do anymore. If I could go back and change everything, so I could keep my love as at least my best friend I would… gladly."

"I don't know what we can do either but it's alright. We will figure it out together. I promise." James assured him as he pulled the boy into his arms and comforted not only the blonde but himself. He wasn't sure how but he hoped everything would work out for the best.

After a while Draco fell into a fitful sleep. Watching him, James knew it was about time he came clean to Lucius. James knew that Malfoy Sr. would probably beat the shit out of him when he found out he had been screwing his son, but he also knew he deserved it. Draco needed to come clean to Harry too. Maybe… with an ounce of luck… things might begin to resemble normal again after they both came clean.

Carefully, he moved so the blonde was lying on the bed instead of him and got dress then he left. The first thing he had to do was find Lucius.

___(A/N: in case it wasn't clear… because it wasn't for at least one person... James was in Draco's room because it was one of their meetings… that's why Draco tried to get Harry to leave at first. Then they started to argue and Draco forgot that James would be on his way until he got there. Hope that clears it up, sorry if it was confussing.)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Warnings: there is a reason for it being M people… Malexmale sex. Don't like leave… if you are Admin please just tell me to take it down don't block me!_

**Chapter 6: Settling Part 2**

Harry stood at the door for a moment listening to the other teen cry before turning to leave and running into something solid and warm, which wrapped its arms around him immediately.

"Is everything okay Harry?" Lucius asked. "I heard you and Draco yelling… even from my room on the other side of the manor."

"Yea… yeah, everything is fine." Harry mumbled as he tried to push away from Lucius, while attempting to hide his face and hold back the tears that threatened to spill at the same time.

Refusing to budge and even pulling Harry closer Lucius spoke, "No you aren't Harry. Something's wrong… come on. Come to my room. We can talk about it."

Harry took a deep breath before looking up at the older man and responding. "I really don't want to talk. I would rather start where we left off in the living room."

Before Lucius could even think that he needed to respond, let alone how to respond, his arms were full of one Harry James Potter, who was trying to slip his tongue into Lucius' mouth. With out even considering what could go wrong, Lucius immediately apparated them both to his bedroom.

Lucius knew he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be taking advantage of Harry just because he couldn't have James like he wanted, but he kept telling himself that it was what Harry wanted so it wasn't like he was forcing the boy or anything. Lucius also knew there weren't any feelings behind what they were doing. Harry was clearly upset about whatever he and Draco had been arguing about, and all the blonde wanted was to finally have the one thing he had wanted since before leaving Hogwarts, even if the teen wasn't James, he was the closest he was probably ever going to get to him.

Lucius set Harry down on his feet before pulling the boy's shirt over his head, and then took his own off. Harry instantly started sucking and licking Lucius' neck gently, he knew there would be marks when they were done but he could always cover them with a glamour spell so he let Harry do what he wanted for now. Harry made a trail down his neck, shoulder, and chest until he latched onto one of his nipples and sucked and licked it until it was hard before moving to the other one, while he unbuckled Lucius' belt and pulled it off. Harry knelt before the older man and unbuttoned and unzipped his dress pants before letting them slide to the floor.

Lucius watched as Harry hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, moaning as his hard cock was freed from the tight material. He moaned again as he watched Harry run his tongue lightly over the underside of his cock and over the tip, before seeming to devouring his length, which brought a cry from Lucius' mouth which he tried to muffle before tangling his hand in Harry's unruly hair. Lucius tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling as he relished the feel of his cock sliding in and out of the warmth of Harry's mouth. He could feel the tightening in his lower belly and gently pulled Harry away, who whined at the loss of Lucius' cock in his mouth.

"You don't want me to come to soon do you," Lucius smirked. The older man noticed, as Harry trailed kisses back up his stomach and began peeling is own jeans off that the teen still hadn't looked at him. He'd kept his eyes closed most of the time and he thought he knew why.

"It's Draco you want, not me isn't it Harry?" the only response he got was a nod and Harry rubbing their naked erections together before pressing his lips to Lucius' again. Pushing him away gently Lucius spoke again, "Are you sure you want to do this then?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now shut up," Harry said before he pushed Lucius back and they tumble onto his king sized been and kissed Lucius again.

Harry pulled away from the man only long enough to mutter a spell before attaching his mouth to Lucius' neck again. He moaned into the blonde's neck as he felt the spell stretching and preparing him for the older man. Lucius gasped, making Harry grin, Harry knew that the man must have realized the spell covered his cock in lube.

"I'll have to remember that spell," Lucius moaned out as Harry slowly pushed down onto his throbbing erection.

Harry sat with Lucius' cock filling him, getting use to the sensation again. It had been months since he had slept with another man, ever since he had realized he had falling in love with his best friend. Every time he had slept with someone, after he realized what his feelings were, he had feel like he was betraying his heart. This was no different he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and quickly blinked them back. There was no reason to cry now. He knew he would never have his best friend the way he wanted. He'd accepted that at Christmas when Draco had informed him that he would be marrying Pansy in August and Draco wanted him to be his best man. With that date less then two months away, he finally knew that he needed to move on, if only to be able to participate in his best friends wedding, and if sleeping with Lucius helped him do that then so be it.

Harry experimented by rolling his hips and was rewards with a moan from Lucius. Slowly he began sliding up and down on Lucius' shaft. Soon Harry was bouncing up and down on him as fast and hard as he could. Knowing he was close, Lucius wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and kept with the pace of Harry's own thrusts.

With a scream of "Oh God" both males came, only to have the moment coming crashing down on them in a few seconds when James came barreling through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OMG! I am so sorry about the long delay my computer died. RIP. I hope you can forgive me and to make it a little better I am posting the last 2 chapters. I really am sorry guys.

**Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed**

James made his way to the other side of the manor were he knew Lucius' room was as he was getting closer he heard someone scream, he knew that voice…

"Harry?" James yelled as he yanked the door open and ran into the room to find Lucius and his son naked and panting. There was no mistaking what had taken place.

James snapped, he grabbed Harry and yanked him off Malfoy, completely forgetting that he himself had just left the man's own son lying in his bed after screwing him into exhaustion.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking Malfoy? How dare you sleep with my son?"

"He's an adult James, he wanted it."

"That's not the point… he's my son! We are supposed to be friend and you fucked my son!?"

"You're a bloody hypocrite."

"Harry? What do you mean?"

Harry grabbed the sheet that had been shoved on the floor and wrapped it around his waist before answering.

"You are yelling at Lucius for sleeping with me, when you have been fucking Draco since before Christmas."

Lucius growled out a "What?" as they heard a crash from the door way.

Draco had been in the kitchen when he heard James yelling from the direction of his father's bedroom. He couldn't make out what was being said but he had a feeling it was about what had been happening between him and James. Quietly he had made his way to the room and stood in the door way as Harry, naked except for a sheet wrapped around him, had informed their father's about his relationship… if that's what you could call it… with James. He couldn't believe after everything that Harry had done and said that he knew about them sleeping together. Hearing what Harry had said shocked him enough to make him drop the tea cup he had been holding.

Turning Harry saw Draco standing there with a broken tea cup in front of him and tears running down his face.

"How could you? Dad, you know how I feel about… how could you?" Draco cried out before turning and running from the room.

"What the hell was that all about? I still haven't figured out his problem with gay people when he him self likes being fucked by my own father." Harry sneered.

"He doesn't. He has a problem with you sleeping with other men because he's in love with you. The only reason he agreed to marry Pansy was because I convinced him you were happy with the last fling of yours but even though you were happy he's still having second thoughts. I now know that it's because he would rather be with your father then give me an heir like he should be."

"You arrogant son of a bitch," Harry screamed as he punched Lucius. "We are wizards you prick he could still give you an heir."

"He is too weak to carry a child," Lucius spat, whipping blood from his lips.

"Then, his partner could carry the child you arse. You only have a problem with that person being my father, don't you?"

"Harry…" James finally spoke. "Didn't you hear what Lucius said? Draco loves you… the only reason he agreed to sleep with me is because I look so much like you."

It took Harry about five seconds for James's words to sink in before he ran from the room, following the blonde, hoping he could make things better between them.

"Well, I'd say that went well." James said sarcastically as he helped Lucius up off the floor.

Lucius slumped onto the bed and buried his face in his hands. "Draco's not the only one to sleep with someone though wished it was someone else."

"Explain."

"Harry slept with because I resemble Draco and I didn't stop him because he resembles you," Lucius looked up at James. "I'm sorry."

"If that is true then we all did. I used Draco. Every time I slept with him I wished it was you." James knelt in front of Lucius and wrapped his arms around the man. "Maybe… just maybe it didn't go that bad after all," James finished before gently kissing Lucius losing himself in the taste and feel of the man he really and truly loved.


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/n: so this is the last chapter. I hope you all liked it. if not o well I did, but please do let me know what you thought of it. Thanks for sticking through to this far. I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this and I hope that I have made up with it by now. Thanks again to those who stuck through to the end.)_

**Chapter 8: The End of the Beginning. **

Harry didn't know what he was going to say to the blonde when he found him but he kept telling himself that everything would be okay if he could just find Draco. He'd gone straight to his room only to find that he wasn't there. It hadn't even occurred to the teen that he still only wore the sheet he had wrapped around himself when James had come crashing into the room. After practically searching every where Harry found Draco in one of the Libraries. He was sitting in a large cushioned chair with his legs pulled and his forehead rested on his knees, crying hysterically. The blonde wasn't even attempting to hide the fact that he was crying. Harry slowly made his way across the room to Draco and knelt beside the chair, gently placing his hand on the other boy's arm, making the blonde jump.

"Shhh, Draco. It's okay. It's just me."

"Go away," was the only response he received.

"I don't want to go away. Draco we need to talk. Please." Harry begged wanting to take the blonde in his arms and comfort him but knew it wasn't the right thing to do at the moment.

"There's nothing to talk about. It's over. You can go back to my father. I don't care anymore. You can be with him if that's what you want."

"And if it's not what I want?"

"I know it is. You said so yourself… you are glad that my mother is no longer in the picture." Draco reminded Harry.

"Draco, this has been a huge misunderstanding. I… I wanted to be with your father because he is so much like you. You are going to marry Pansy. I knew I needed to get over you before the wedding so that I could be a proper best man for you. I'm… I'm sorry. Even sleeping with him didn't help. I still want you. More then ever and I can't have you," by now Harry was also crying.

Draco tilted his head too look at Harry. Tears streamed down both their faces.

"Please Draco, just tell me one thing and I will leave you alone to marry Pansy like you want. Did they tell me the truth, do you really love me?" Draco continued to stare at Harry, not saying a single word. "That's what I thought… they were wrong." Harry stood and turned away from Draco, "I can't forget what's happened. I'm sorry Dray but I can't be your best man… you should ask Blaise to stand in for me."

Harry started to leave when suddenly he was knocked to the ground. Draco smashed his lips into Harry's, his hands pinned Harry's to the floor on either side of his head. After breathing became necessary Draco pulled away.

"You called me Dray; you haven't called me that in almost a year. Why?"

Harry spoke, keeping his eyes closed, not wanting to see Draco's expression, "I stopped calling you that when I realized how much I loved you. I thought if I distanced myself from you it would be easier to let you go. I was wrong, it doesn't matter what I called you or not, it's still breaking my heart to see you love someone other then me."

"I don't love Pansy, father just wants an heir."

"You know very well that as a wizard you can still have children."

"Yes, but I am submissive when it comes to the bed room Harry, and I am no where near strong enough to carry a child, you know that. You are my best friend; you have personally seen me at my weakest."

"I am sure that who ever you wish to be with wouldn't mind submitting to you so that you can have a child."

"Would you?"

"It doesn't matter if I would or not. It only matters if the one you love is willing."

"It does matter, you are the one I love, and you are the only one I have ever loved. Would you, Harry Potter be willing to submit to me to give my father an heir? No, I didn't think so." Draco said as he pushed off the floor and stood, leaving Harry lying there.

As Draco went to leave the room he felt a barrier being put up around the room. He didn't need to turn around to see what was going on. Harry had does this many times over the years when he and their friends wanted to party or something unbeknownst to their parents.

"Let me leave."

"No."

"Harry."

"You are right. I won't submit to you to give your father his bloody heir…" there was a long agonizing pause before Harry spoke again. Draco was about to tell him to let him leave when he spoke, "but I will submit to you if you want to have children with me."

Draco spun around to look at Harry, he was still in the same position Draco had left him, flat on his back on the floor. He slowly took the few steps back towards the savior of the Wizarding world stopping so he could look down at Harry's face. Harry's brilliant green eyes stared back at him.

"I don't understand," is the only thing Draco managed. He was on the verge of tears again.

"I love you Draco, I love you more then anything on this planet and if you loved me and wanted to be with me and have children with me I would gladly submit to you so that could happen."

"R…really?" Draco stumbled over the questions as he knelt beside Harry.

"Yes," it was a simple answer but I held so much meaning.

"Then yes, oh god yes Harry. I love you and I want to have kids with you and be with you for the rest of my life."

"That means you will marry me?" Harry said as he sat up to face the blonde. Holding out his hand he showed Draco he now held the most beautiful silver ring he had ever seen. Draco didn't bother to ask him where he got it. It wasn't the first time he had done something like this in front of Draco, Harry just didn't show many people how strong he was, but that was another story.

"Yes, Harry, yes." Draco exclaimed after Harry slipped the ring on to his finger and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Kissing him deeply, "Yes I will marry you. I love you."

"I love you too," Harry hugged the blonde tightly; knowing that there was a long way a head of them but they would go threw it together, as one.


End file.
